INSaNiTY
Vocals by: SF-A2 Miki, KAITO CircusP (music, Illustrator, Miki) Azuralunar(KAITO) Lyrics 始めと終わりの要らない意味 この心の蒸発へと だれが品性を覚えてるか？ 狂気の窓からさようなら こんにちは私 会わなかっただろう？ さようなら貴方 さぁ、話しようか? iNSaNiTY 浮揚しそうです PSYCHoPaTHY 暢気な人生 iNSaNiTY 終われない惑い CaPTiViTY 逃げられない iNSaNiTY 浮揚しそうです PSYCHoPaTHY 暢気な人生 iNSaNiTY 終われない惑い CaPTiViTY 汚濁が続けそう 見つけた最後　消え去ってゆく 黒に滲んでアウトライン 真っ暗闇に光などない 狂気の奥からさようなら こんにちは私 会わなかっただろう？ さようなら貴方 さぁ、話しようか？ iNSaNiTY 浮揚しそうです PSYCHoPaTHY 暢気な人生 iNSaNiTY 終われない惑い CaPTiViTY 逃げられない iNSaNiTY 浮揚しそうです PSYCHoPaTHY 暢気な人生 iNSaNiTY 終われない惑い CaPTiViTY 汚濁が続けそう ネ、ドコデ会ッタ事ガナイカ？ ネ、愛シイ君ト話タイ ネ、時間ハ？今日ハ？分カラナイ ネ！忘レテシマエバ良カッタ iNSaNiTY 浮揚シソ\ウダ PSYCHoPaTHY 暢気ナ人生 iNSaNiTY 闇カ？光カ？ iNSaNiTY iNSaNiTY sAnIty もう見えない黒 pUrIty もっと長い日々 sAnIty それも沈まなきゃ ｢sAnIty｣ って何ですか？ iNSaNiTY 浮揚しそうです PSYCHoPaTHY 暢気な人生 iNSaNiTY 終われない惑い CaPTiViTY 逃げられない iNSaNiTY 浮揚しそうです PSYCHoPaTHY 暢気な人生 iNSaNiTY 終われない惑い CaPTiViTY 汚濁が続ける Romaji Hajime to owari no iranai imi Kono kokoro jouhatsu e to Dare ga hinsei o oboeteru ka? Kyouki no mado kara, sayounara Konnichi wa, watashi Awanakatta darou? Sayounara, anata Saa, hanashi shiyou ka? iNSaNiTY Fusou shisou desu PSYCHoPaTHY Nonki na jinsei iNSaNiTY Owarenai madoi CaPTiViTY Nigerarenai iNSaNiTY Fusou shisou desu PSYCHoPaTHY Nonki na jinsei iNSaNiTY Owarenai madoi CaPTiViTY Odaku ga tsudzukesou Mitsuketa saigo kiesatte yuku Kuro ni nijinde AUTORAIN Makkura yami ni hikari nado nai Kyouki no oku kara, sayounara Konnichi wa, watashi Awanakatta darou? Sayounara, anata Saa, hanashi shiyou ka? iNSaNiTY Fusou shisou desu PSYCHoPaTHY Nonki na jinsei iNSaNiTY Owarenai madoi CaPTiViTY Nigerarenai iNSaNiTY Fusou shisou desu PSYCHoPaTHY Nonki na jinsei iNSaNiTY Owarenai madoi CaPTiViTY Odaku ga tsudzukesou Ne, doko de atta koto ga nai ka? Ne, itoshii kimi to hanashitai Ne, jikan wa? Kyou wa? Wakaranai Ne! Wasurete shimaeba yokatta iNSaNiTY Fusou shisou da PSYCHoPaTHY Nonki na jinsei iNSaNiTY Yami ka? Hikari ka? iNSaNiTY iNSaNiTY sAnIty Mou mienai kuro pUrIty Motto nagai hibi sAnIty Sore mo shizumanakya "sAnIty" tte nandesu ka? iNSaNiTY Fusou shisou desu PSYCHoPaTHY Nonki na jinsei iNSaNiTY Owarenai madoi CaPTiViTY Nigerarenai iNSaNiTY Fusou shisou desu PSYCHoPaTHY Nonki na jinsei iNSaNiTY Owarenai madoi CaPTiViTY Odaku ga tsudzukeru English The unneeded meaning of start and end To the disappearance of this soul Who remembers characters? From the window of madness, goodbye Hello, myself Haven't we met before? Goodbye, yourself So, want to talk? iNSaNiTY Like floating on air PSYCHoPaTHY A carefree life iNSaNiTY An illusion that can't end CaPTiViTY Unable to run away iNSaNiTY Like floating on air PSYCHoPaTHY A carefree life iNSaNiTY An illusion that can't end CaPTiViTY Like the corruption is continuing The discovered conclusion, disappearing Outlines fading to black In the darkness, there's no such thing thing as light From the inside of madness, goodbye Hello, myself Haven't we met before? Goodbye, yourself So, want to talk? iNSaNiTY Like floating on air PSYCHoPaTHY A carefree life iNSaNiTY An illusion that can't end CaPTiViTY Unable to run away iNSaNiTY Like floating on air PSYCHoPaTHY A carefree life iNSaNiTY An illusion that can't end CaPTiViTY Like the corruption is continuing Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past? Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot iNSaNiTY It's like floating on air PSYCHoPaTHY A carefree life iNSaNiTY Dark? Light? iNSaNiTY iNSaNiTY sAnIty Can't see the dark already pUrIty The days are longer sAnIty But that also must sink "sAnIty" ... what is that? iNSaNiTY Like floating on air PSYCHoPaTHY A carefree life iNSaNiTY An illusion that can't end CaPTiViTY Unable to run away iNSaNiTY Like floating on air PSYCHoPaTHY A carefree life iNSaNiTY An illusion that can't end CaPTiViTY The corruption is continuing Translator CircusP(Japanese Lyrics) Azuralunar(English Lyrics) Category:Miki Category:KAITO